Scars
by Pizzapug789
Summary: What happens when Shadow Longclaw S-class mage of fairy tail is thrown into the avatar universe. And what happens when she falls right onto Zuko's ship right after he just got beaten by Aang for the first time. And what happens when the powerful but cautious mage falls in love with Zuko (OC x Zuko)
1. Shadow Longclaw

Ok before I post the first chapter of this fanfic I have to tell you about my main character, Shadow.

First name: Shadow

Last name: Longclaw

Gender: Female

Age: 15 1/2

Height: 5,4

Species: Human

Hair color: Black with a dark blue tint on the ends of her hair.

Hair: her hair goes to her mid back, strait , her bangs cover her left eye , silky. It is held up just like Edo-Erza's before her hair became short.

Eye color: very dark blue

Skin: slightly tanned , smooth , and has a bunch of scars here and there.

Face: Has four long scars that go from her right temple to the end of her left jaw. Two of those scars go over her eyes while the other two go over her nose. The scars are still diagonal but they don't touch her eyes.

Clothes: she wears a skin tight black dress but when it gets to her waist it becomes flowy , she wears black skin tight leggings with black leather ankle boots with daggers tucked into them. She also wears a cloak over her clothes and she always has the hood up so that no-one can see her face.

Personality: Not trusting , Determined , Strong both physically and mentally , Has problems with her anger , Kind but doesn't show it , Loyal to the very end , Ferocious and vicious , a little dark , Smart , Secretive , doesn't talk a whole lot.

Past: Her parents were murdered in front of her when she was six, after that she ran away but was caught by an evil man that abused her until she was twelve. When she turned twelve she ran away and trained for two years , she became skilled in all martial arts , she also became skilled in sword fighting , knife throwing , gymnastics , and shooting with a bow and arrow. She also got a lacrima placed in her and she became the elemental Dragon slayer. She also learned requip magic and rune magic. When she turned fourteen she joined the fairy tail guild. Erza and Mira were like her older sisters and she loved guild life even though she still doesn't talk much. She was taught Runes by Freed and from that moment forward , she thought of him as an older brother. She only talks to Erza, Mira, and Freed but even then she doesn't talk a lot.

Magic: Elemental Dragon slayer , she can requip all sorts of swords and daggers and some bows and arrows. She can also use runes.

Partner's': Mira, Erza, and Freed.

That is who Shadow Longclaw is. I will post the first actual chapter of the fanfic soon. :3


	2. Abused meet Banished

Shadow p.o.v

The day was a perfectly normal day. I packed my bag with all necessities just in case , I took a shower , I brushed my hair , I put on my clothes with my cloak over them , I pulled up my hood , I went to the guild and got an S-class job request alone. For me perfectly normal. What I did not expect was when I went to take down a guy that apparently has portal magic , he used his full power on me. He teleported me to some weird place. And that's where I am now, falling from the f*cking sky. I stayed calm as I neared a ship. I needed to stay calm if I wasn't calm I wouldn't have a clear mind. And I need a clear mind so that I won't turn into a fricken pancake. _'thats it!'_ I thought before yelling,

" **sky dragon's roar!"** (elemental Dragon slayer remember) a burst of air came out of my mouth and I softly hit the deck of the boat ship thing.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" Yelled someone. I turned around to a teenager with no hair except for a ponytail at the back of his head. He also had a scar over his left eye. I ignored his question.

"What's with your hair?" The guys seemed to grow more and more angry.

"Are you the avatar?!" I stared confused. But I said nothing. "Well are you?!"

"No" I stated coldly.

"Zuko no need to be so rude to our guest" said an old guy whom put an arm around 'zuko'.

"Guest?!" Me and Zuko said in unison. While my voice was questioning his was angry. Big surprise.

"Yes guest my name is Iroh what's is yours?" Iroh asked. I didn't answer.

"Uncle I don't think that she wants to answer your question." Wow for once you said something that's rational Zuko.

"Shadow" I said quietly.

"What was that?" Asked Iroh.

"My name is Shadow" I said with confidence. Iroh looked pleased he removed his arm from Zuko and he slung his arm around my shoulders and asked,

"Can you take off your cloak and do you like tea?"

"No and yes"

"Why can't you take off your cloak?" Zuko sneered.

"Why do you care?!" I snarled. I never talk that much but this boy was making me talk more then I ever had before.

"What type of tea?" Asked Iroh.

"I like mint tea" I said quietly. Iroh nodded before walking off.

"Do you know who I am?" Asked Zuko.

"A very annoying cocky and arrogant boy named Zuko" I guessed.

"No I am the Prince of the fire nation so you might want to show more respect"

"You're the Prince of the fire whatnow?" Now Zuko looked confused.

"Surely you've heard of the fire nation." I shook my head.

"Ever heard of Fiore before" I asked to make sure that my theory was true.

"Nope"

"SH*T!" I roared. I then kicked the thing closest to me. Which just happened to be a metal pole. The metal pole bent in half as Zuko stared at it in horror.

"Hey dont go breaking the ship" chided Iroh whom handed me a cup of tea. "What is wrong?" He asked. I sighed before sitting down on the ground.

"I'm in another world"

"ANOTHER WORLD?! You _must_ be joking" Zuko said surprised.

"I'm not" I said as I took a sip of the tea. "This is good" I told Iroh.

"Thank you" said Iroh as I took another sip.

"Great we now have a banished Prince , a tea obsessed pai sho player , and a girl from another world that we haven't even see the face of" Zuko was very annoyed.

"Hey Shadow do you want to join us on our quest for the avatar?" Asked Iroh.

"What is an avatar?" I asked confused as I set down my now empty cup of tea.

"The avatar is the master of the four elements such as Fire , Air , Water , and Earth." I nodded ," Zuko here must find and bring the avatar to his father to restore his honor"

"So you mean to say" I started ," that scarface here is hunting down an innocent person, to bring to his father whom will do mavis knows what to him, just for some silly honor" Zuko snarled at this.

"Honor is not silly I need it"

"Zuko" I said using his name for once, "a friend of mine once said 'all I need is the power to be able to protect my comrades' don't you see you can live without honor" I looked over at Zuko sympathetically.

"No I need honor"

"By the way you talk you make it seem like you can't live without honor"

"Well I can't"

"My friend also once said 'well you're still alive now aren't you?'" Zuko stared speechless as I stood up handed Iroh my cup of tea and said ,

"Thanks for the tea and Zuko" Zuko looked at me ," I will not be joining you on your manhunt for an innocent person. And with that I said ,

"Dark ecriture (someone please tell me how to spell it) wings" wings made of runes appeared as I flew off towards the land in the distance not knowing that I would be seeing Zuko again very soon.


	3. Fury of the moon

Shadow p.o.v

When I set down on land again I was met with four people running up to me. I turned around and dispelled my wings of runes.

"Woah how did you do that? Are you an airbender too?" Asked the kid that was strangely bald and had an arrow tattoo. I ignored him and walked off to the nearest forest.

"Hey Aang was talking to you!" Yelled a guy in blue clothes that had a ponytail on the back of his head. I scoffed and sharply whirled around.

"What?!" I snarled my voice cold. The boy with arrows was taken aback before he said.

"Hi my name is Aang this is Katara, Sokka, and Yue" I just rolled my eyes and continued onto my path ignoring the outraged crys behind me. I walked deep into the forest and set up camp. I pulled my thin camo blanket out of my bag. I then thought for a bit and then swung both the bag and the blanket over my shoulder. I then looked around then found a rather tall, strong looking Magnolia tree. I grabbed onto the lowest branch and pulled myself onto it. I climbed higher and higher until I could see over the forest. I laid my blanket onto the thickest branch, then pulled myself on top of the blanket. Unlike others who would be terrified of falling in this situation I was perfectly calm. I looked to the sun and noticed it was going down. My stomach growled but I knew that I would have to preserve the little food that I brought with me. I wiggled around until I was comfortable then I fell asleep. When I woke up I felt that something was out of balance. I looked at the night sky for answers but I needn't look hard. Almost directly above me was a blood red moon. I felt myself panic. I concentrated on sending my magic power out to find the place where the disturbance came from. I quickly found it. I grabbed my self and flung my self off of the branch. I made my rune wings appear as I shot off towards the source of the disturbance. After about three minutes of flying I found the disturbance. It was a man in clothes similar to what scarface was wearing. I made my wings disappear as I dive bombed him as I neared the guy I concentrated my fire Dragon slaying magic and yelled,

" **fire Dragon's flaming kick"** my leg rammed into the guys side as Iroh appeared. Zuko stared at me as I stretched.

"Mavis what's with the red today" I muttered but then a fist of fire hit me in the side sending me into a tree as all of the people I actually know stared in horror. Ha they thought that that weak move hurt me. I said nothing as I stood upright as if nothing happened.

"What?!" Yelled the guy I now dubbed sh*t head. I then called out,

"Hey if you want me to hurt you fine. **fire dragon's roar!"** the fire burned his flesh as the fish he holding fell into the pond and the moon turned normal. Sh*t head growled at me before making my fire disappear. I was in shock for a few moments and taking advantage of that, sh*t head smashed his fist into my temple effectively knocking me unconscious.

 _~Dream~_

 _'Mommy' I called out. Then a beautiful black haired woman appeared and said._

 _'What is it my little shadow' I looked around cautiously before saying,_

 _' The sky is flashing and booming again' as if on cue a loud "CRACK" sounded and I buried myself in blankets. My mother smiled softly before sitting on the edge on my bed._

 _'Remember the story I told you about-'_

 _'How when the mean old sky God is angry she makes thunderstorms to scare all the little kids' I cut her off._

 _'Yes and do you know how to beat the mean old sky God?' My mother asked._

 _' we don't show fear' I stated._

 _'Right' my mother smiled and so did I._

 _~Dream change~_

 _'Mommy daddy?' I called stepping down stairs. I saw both of my parents on the ground as a dark figure stood over them. My mother shook her head at me but too late the shadowed guy noticed me. My father let out a low sob before the man approached me._

 _'hey you stay right there' the man said before he chained me to one of the post of the staircase. 'You're' going to see something very educational , want to know what the moral of the story is?' I shook my head frantically but the man took no notice as he held up my parents and one by one by sliced their heads clean off. But before he sliced my father's head off, my father said ,' we love you Shadow'_

 _' The lesson is never trust anyone they'll just back stab you' he untied me and left me with parent lifeless bodies. That night I spent curled up with them sobbing my heart out. The next day I had pack up my necessities and as the sun rose I told myself one last thing that I would always live by._

 _'Never show fear and never trust'_

 _~end dream~_

"Shadow! Shadow wake up!" A voice cut through my dreams. I opened my eyes only to see Zuko's golden ones.

"What?" I said groggly ,"what happened?"

"Lets see after you got knocked out Zhao killed the moon spirit and made the moon disappear but then I took out Zhao. But then Yue face up her life to save the moon and now she's the moon spirit" I weakly nodded my dreams still echoing in my head.

"Are you okay?" Asked Zuko worryingly.

"Yes" I snapped before stalking off. I went back to my tree and grabbed my stuff preparing to save before a voice said,

"Your invitation to journey with us still stands" it was Iroh. I then remembered my father's last words ' _we love you'_ what would it be like to travel with them? But they were hunting an innocent person down!

"You don't have to join us for our journey for the avatar, you can join us for company" Iroh said noticing my mental conflict. I thought about it. Well I have more of a chance of going back to fairy tail if I travel around, and these two are traveling around. I thought stone more before saying something that would change my life,

"Fine I'll come"


	4. Hunger and dreams

Shadow p.o.v

We had spent the last few weeks on a stupid f*cking raft, and that's where I am now. I haven't spoken to either scarface or Iroh for the few weeks. I mostly kept the silence, keeping my hunger a secret. I did not want to force them into sharing their food so I ate my reserves but I still haven't had food for The last week and a half. My stomachs rumbled and I squirmed in discomfort as Iroh and scarface looked at me surprised.

"Are you hungry?" Asked Iroh as he offered me a bit of jerky.

"No thanks" my voice cracked from lack of use. Scarface looked at me suspiciously but then went back to sleeping. Iroh looked torn but then I said,

"Keep it you need it more then me" Iroh nodded then he too fell asleep. And as if it was contagious I fell asleep not long after Iroh did.

~ _Dream ~_

 _"No please no!" I begged as peter approached me a whip in his hands._

 _"Shut up you little wh*re!" He roared and with that he started my daily beating._

 _"No please stop!" I whimpered as I started to sob._

 _"Stop crying you little b*tch!" My sobs subsided but tears continued to run down my cheeks._

 _"Please" I whispered. He then walked out of the room and I let out a sigh of relief but my calm was short lived as peter walked back in the room with some rope and a kitchen knife. I started to scream but then Peter shoved a piece of fabric in my mouth silencing me. He quickly then tied me to the ceiling and there I hung upside down crying._

 _"Plwss" (please) my voice was muffled by the fabric. And with that he started to slowly cut me with the knife. I let out a small cry._

 _"Shadow? Shadow?! Shadow!" A voice cut through the dream like a knife. I shook my head and then opened my eyes._

 _~ dream end ~_

"Shadow are you okay?! You were shouting in your sleep" scarface said concerned. I shook myself and stood up abruptly, I could see land In the distance.

"Land" I said plainly pointing to it.

"Are. You. Okay." Scarface was getting kind of annoyed.

"Yes" I said before black dots invaded my vision and I swayed before balancing myself by grabbing onto a post. Scarface looked at my worryingly but thought better of it. We soon reached land and as soon as our boat touched land we all jumped out of it. I swayed a little more and fell to my knees. Then the black spots completely covered my eyes and I blacked out.

Normal p.o.v

Iroh stared as Zuko picked up Shadow's unmoving body worried. Then Iroh walked over and checked her pulse. Then he pulled down her hood and gasped Zuko looked at her face and gasped too. Her face was covered in numerous scars but that wasn't the thing that Iroh had been most concerned about, her face looked almost hollow.

"What's wrong with her?!" Zuko yelled concerned.

"She's been starving herself"

"What?!" Zuko then traced the scars on her face.

"Follow me" Iroh said as he led them to a nearby resort. Zuko determinedly followed and as they ran Zuko thought while staring at Shadow's face.

' _it's okay I'll protect you'_


End file.
